The Odd One
by ToSpeakIsToListen
Summary: " I love you too grandpa" Morty whispered to himself as the coffins lowers to the ground. The story of Rick and Morty from the other side, From the eyes of the Evil one.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Kill the innocence**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty K?**

 ** _Italic are the thoughts_**

 **Bold means shouting :v**

Normal Voice, yeah?

* * *

It was a dark evening crying can be heard over the graveyard for their beloved grandfather will be lowered to his final resting place. Beth and Summer can be seen both wearing black dresses hugging each other crying as the coffin lowers to the ground and Jerry stood near his wife whispering comforting words to sooth her. Morty Smith grandson of the late Rick Sanchez stood in front of the hole where his grandpa was lowered with the only indications of his grief being the whitening of his fists due to the pressure he applied to close them and the silent tears that flows freely from his face.

 _"Why?"_ The eight-year-old boy silently thought to himself in anger as he remembers the version of his grandfather that killed his grandfather, promising righteous vengeance, his young brain already contemplating ways on how to achieve his goal of revenge while silently staring at the coffin where his grandfather resides peacefully.

Lying to his parents and sister on how his grandfather died had been painful for him since he considered himself responsible for his death but he was willing to do so lest they find the truth that another version of himself killed him in a meager argument about the Schezwan sauce which apparently his grandfather hated and the other version of him adored. Things happen and a few minutes later his grandfather was fighting, the alternate version of him shooting lasers all over the abyss that is the edge of the universe. His grandfather seemed to be enjoying himself fighting the other him when a stray beam of laser flew to the direction where he stood forcing his grandfather to panic and take the shot for him immediately ending his life.

Morty will never forget that moment in his young life and he will always remember the last words his grandpa muttered to him "I love you". _"I love you too grandpa"_ Morty thought to himself as he leaves the graveyard with his family.

* * *

Jerry will be the first to admit that the first month after the death of Beth's grandfather was difficult since Beth was always drinking and forcing her to stop the habit was a less than pleasant experience. Summer on the other hand was blaming her grandfather for his recklessness which lead to his death and is slowly changing to be more violent to her peers at school claiming it was her way of showing that she was independent and doesn't need anyone to tell her what to do.

Morty in his opinion was the most affected on the tragic death since according to his teachers he is slowly becoming more and more reclusive and can be often seen reading a Journal which he recognized from the description given to him as the journal which was written by Rick when he was still alive. The contents of it remain a mystery to him and can only hope that his son recovers from the death of his grandfather and move on in life.

* * *

 _"So that's how you make made your portal gun."._ Morty thought to himself as he silently walks through the corridors of his school ignoring the other students around him while reading Ricks Journal that he found in his secret lab. The innocent looking brown book contains blueprint on some of the most groundbreaking inventions his grandfather made and then more. Morty at the tender age of nine was already smarter than most of the brilliant minds of his time but chose to hide his gift while simultaneously increasing his already impressive knowledge on everything and anything that exists in order to fulfill the promise he made to his grandpa one year ago.

After school was over Morty immediately returned to his grandfather's Lab resuming his new found favorite hobby that involves dismantling the inventions his grandfather made and building other invention using the parts he removed. So far the most impressive invention he made was an analyzer that can detect anything that is everything has an IQ above 200. Surprisingly, when he analyzed himself using his own invention it immediately alerted him that he had met said requirements. _" I need a way to hide my presence"_ He thought to himself knowing that other Ricks can find easily detect him if he chose not to hide himself which can lead to dangerous encounters he knows he can't win yet, Fortunately for him he was not smart enough to be easily detected like his grandfather since he was still not on his level.

* * *

"H-hey there, Jessica!" Morty said in an uneven voice while choking on his own saliva causing them to fly all over the place causing said woman to move backwards in order to avoid the incoming projectiles then immediately leaving disgusted by the spectacle Morty Shown. Brad who was nearby immediately moved towards Morty then proceeding to punch him on the gut then kicking him when he fell due to the pain of said punch. "Stay away from her. You pathetic fuck!" Brad Angrily said to Morty who was still on the ground clutching his stomach in pain, He then spat on Morty's face then left him alone uncaring of the students that saw the whole thing.

 _"Perfect"_ The now Ten-year-old thought to himself as he made himself look like a fool in front everyone in order to maintain a façade that he has the same personality of the boy he was two years ago before his grandpa died.

* * *

After being visited by the representatives from the council of Ricks, the Eleven-year-old boy can be seen in his grandfather's lab creating blueprints for a machine that can hide his intelligence since he was almost discovered by the patrols the council of Ricks Sent on his dimension on a surprise visit. He knows that he had grown smart enough for other Ricks to be immediately on guard should he be on the same area as the Ricks, which prompted him to start creating the blueprints to hide his intelligence.

After he was finished designing the Machine that was based on his grandfather's Notes on how a Morty can hide a Ricks intelligence by being near them. Morty spent the rest of his evening in his room thinking. _"What can be a good substitute for a Morty?"_ He thought to himself as he reflects on the day's events. " _It's not just that Rick that killed my grandfather who was cruel, every single one of them is… Simple revenge won't help the other Mortys that are subjected to the same cruelty…. I need to change them from the root of the problem…"._ Upon the realization that killing the Rick wont benefit anyone except his own thirst for revenge _,_ Morty Started to Re-evaluate the plans he made and decided changes are needed in order not only to benefit himself but the other Mortys incapable of standing against the Ricks. He then opened the journal that has been a part of him for years since his grandfather's death and flipped to the page of the Citadel which according to the journal is a place where all Ricks and Mortys gather to create their own society. "Interesting..." He mutters to himself as his brain already devises a way a ploy to enter the citadel.

* * *

It had been four years since the death of his grandfather and If he Rick was still alive Morty knows that He would either pat him on the back for creating this stupid plan that involves kidnapping hundreds of Mortys or Call him and idiot and slap him on the face, Heck if he was being honest to himself Rick would just do both for the fun of it. So here he stood at the age of twelve creating a realistic robot that looks exactly as his grandfather. _"Not really the way how I wanted to spend my summer vacation, Oh Well..."_ Morty thought himself as he welds the arm of the robot to its shoulder using an ion blowtorch. Plans don't make themselves after all!

The now thirteen-year-old boy sat on his grandfather's space cruiser thinking the morality of his plan since it involves the Convoluted plot that includes putting other Mortys in pain in order to gain entrance to the Citadel without suspicion." _It's for the best."_. The boy thought to himself convincing his conscience using his rational thinking that the end will justify the means since in his mind the salvation he will bring to the Mortys will outweigh the pain he will inflict upon them.

Making up his mind Morty used the untraceable portal gun that he created himself and started to collect the Mortys from different conceivable realities.

* * *

 **That's a wrap.**

 **Tell me whatchu think cuz ive been thinking on how the events of Rick and Morty occurred from the perspective of evil morty.**

 **Omaewa Mou Shinderou**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hello Im Bach with an updeyt**

 **Read my shitty story pl0x**

 **Also please like and subscribe**

 **Chapter 2: A rocky road**

* * *

It's been six months since the 13-year old boy started collecting Mortys from other dimensions and he has to say…Its pretty disappointing. The other Mortys are too reliant on their Ricks to save them should any trouble occur and this made his job a lot less complicated. It was a three step plan really, First, find a perfect opportunity to tranquilize the Morty (In his bedroom). Second, Wipe the Ricks memory using the invention his grandpa made (If this part fails eliminate the Rick). Third and last step, Get out undetected by the Citadel.

It was simple and effective plan, But Morty realizes that the Ricks from the local dimension might get suspicious if they see a Morty without a Rick. So what he did was activate the Robot Rick he made a few months earlier and using a transmitter connected to his brain via a wire that he implanted in his right eye, he can freely control the Robot Ricks actions using his mind, the eyepatch looks cool though!

Still it doesn't lighten the fact that he keeps stealing Mortys and occasionally murdering a few Ricks to get them, but he was confident enough that he left no trace so that the council can find no evidence.

Morty finds himself in a dilemma, he has a lot of Mortys captured and no place to put them, see the problem? "I need a place well-hidden so that the Citadel can't find them". Morty whispered to himself as he enters the space cruiser he modified with an invisibility cloak that he created. He was proud of that invention.

A few light years away from earth later, he found this green planet with two halos connected to each other forming an X shape which according to his scanner inhabited no intelligent life form (Such as the Grompflomites)." Perfect place to start a perfect plan" He said to himself as he opened a hatch from the back of the space cruiser that released thousands upon thousands of micro builder-bots and an upgraded laptop that he can use to control the swarm of robots _. "alright, that mountain seems like a good place to make my base"_ he thought to himself as he sat down on a rock and pondered how long will this take while he started to instruct the builder-bots on how it should look like. Good thing he was smart enough to leave a clone with his family so they won't suspect anything.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at dimension C-137**

The Smith family started the day well enough, until the alien parasites Morty got on his shoes got loose and started Brainwashing everyone's memory in an attempt to escape the house which Rick sealed, which led to their current state.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND PULL THE TRIGGER! DO IT DO IT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Rick yelled with the occasional insults at Morty as he held a laser pistol on Ricks head. Eventually, they figured out that the alien parasites can only insert good memories on its victims which led to the massacre of said aliens.

* * *

 **Back to Morty**

"I really should head home soon" Morty told himself as he instructed the Robot Rick with his mind to take over the operation and make the necessary changes to the base. He then entered the space cruiser and set it on autopilot as he slept on the backseat tired from the day's event.

When he arrived back to the garage it was already 6 am in the morning and he took the place of his clone which was already leaving for school.

It was the same routine as always, act stupid, stay under the radar, keep the family unaware of his plans (some of it are morally questionable such as him kidnapping other Versions of himself) and keep discovering new things. Time passed by quickly and before he knew it, it was time for Mr. GoldenFold's class in which they have nothing to do so the teacher played the movie _**Star Wars**_ to pass the time. As the movie played Morty was intrigued by the concept of the light saber and mildly thought if it was plausible for him to create one of his own…. He can travel through space and time, of course he can create his own goddamn light-saber! It was settled, after he was done collecting other Mortys he'll create his own light-saber just to prove himself a point that he can do anything he want.

* * *

 **A week later**

He had trouble collecting the last few Mortys without being caught but with the help of his inventions and the lack of fucks most of the Ricks gave upon losing a Morty made capturing them fast and efficient. Luckily for him hiding from the Citadel and the other Ricks is easier than he thought.

 _"it's almost done_ " he thought to himself as he looks up from the blue prints of his base to see an arch like base with pillars where he would put the Mortys and subject them to agonizing pain in order to hide from the Citadel. "Or at least that's what I want them to think" He chuckled to himself as he heads inside to make the necessary arrangements such as the machines that would guard this place and the holding cells where the Mortys that aren't being tortured are kept.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAand that's a Wrap!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Remember 2 like and subsckrib**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Yo Im bach wid one of dem city folks call an update and yes I am reterdededed.**

 **Jk. Leave a review and don't forget to liek and subskrib**

 **Chapter 3: My Dear President**

* * *

Rick slowly approaches his grandson holding a syringe with a purple jelly-like substance inside. "What's that in your hand grandpa Rick". A five-year old Morty asked, Rick kneeled down to his grandsons' level and replied "A-alright listen here Morty, I-i-i'm pissed at the other Mortys I've seen at the Citadel, you probably won't know what that is until you're older but I've seen how rickdiculously pathetic the Mortys act there without the guidance of a Rick. So I'm doing your ungrateful ass a favor, I'm going to free you of that restraint."

Morty looked at the syringe and back at Rick then asked "Oh geez Rick, how is that weird Jell-O help me with that?"

 ***BURPS***

"I-i-I'm Glad you asked now listen carefully you little bundle of feces, this syringe contains Nano robots which I invented yesterday that I will Implant into your brain using this very sharp and very painful needle and when something so traumatizing or stressful comes your brain will release enough Cortisol the Nano robots will need to activate themselves, and when they do activate they will produce enough brain cells your tiny head needed to be smarter than anyone in this dirtball you call a planet, also you will probably lose some empathy you have for your fellow human beings but If you do, then what can you do?" Rick answered while searching his lab coat for something

Like any other eight-year old, Morty looked terrified at the prospect of being pierced by the needle and did what any other kid would do, run away as fast as possible, Rick who just finished searching his pants saw Morty turn around and run from him, "Oh no you don't!" Rick whispered underneath his breath as he shot Morty in the arm with a tranquilizer gun he just digged from one of his pockets.

* * *

Morty woke up startled by the memory if his grandfather shooting him, "It was just a distant memory, I should be glad I can still remember that day." He thought to himself as he went down to the kitchen to have breakfast with his family. The day went normally for him as he went to school and studied meaningless lessons which he won't need down the line and being a failure at home ignoring the constant arguments his parents are having over Summer who sat at the couch not even paying attention to what's happening around her and to an extension him. Seeing this he immediately retreated to his bedroom to avoid them.

If he was honest with himself, he would prefer returning to the planet where his "base" was being constructed and personally direct the flow of how it was built in person rather than relying on his robot Rick to build it while sending commands to its A.I using his eyepatch transmitter. It was a shame he can't even do that since his security system detected cameras coming from satellites far above the stratosphere which were watching their every move.

Mortys eyes narrowed as he pretended to read the brown Journal on his bed while thinking of ways how to remove the prying eyes from his home. "I wonder what brought the sudden interest back?" He asked to himself, because since Rick died, the government left them alone believing that without Rick they were just another normal family without anything going on for them. The lack of attention gave him the freedom to do what he wants without repercussions and now that they are watching. He'll need to deal with them and soon.

In fact, he'd visit them right now, donning his eyepatch he shot his portal gun on the floor of his bedroom and jumped into it.

* * *

The president of the united states sat in his office surrounded by his most trusted staff when suddenly an agent rushed to the office. "Mr. President! We received news from the people assigned to watch the Smith household that the son Morty Smith has opened a portal not unlike the ones Rick Smith use". The agent reported in a hurry when suddenly a portal opened where the agent stood immediately slicing him horizontally.

Morty emerged from the portal with his Robot Rick who commented "Ah shit Morty, we killed a member of the secret service, we can't resolve this peacefully now."

The president who stood from his chair when he witnessed his agent being bisected in half yelled "Guards!"

The room was then filled with more than twenty agents who has a variety of guns ranging from pistols to rifles which were pointed at Morty and Rick.

"Rick Smith, I thought you were dead" the president commented as he watched the supposed to be deceased man roll his eyes.

"Bitch, you can't just kill someone like me" Rick replied as he began his tirade on how smart people are difficult to be killed and what not.

As this was happening Morty who wasn't paid enough attention due to his robot taking the spotlight fished out a remote from his pocket then put his finger on the pause button.

"That's enough Robot Rick" Morty said while he looked at the members of the secret service and the president who turned their attention to him. _"What?_ " the president asked as he narrows his eyes at the thirteen-year-old

"Sorry Mr. President but I run the show now" Morty said to the president

"Kid you're clearly delusional, tell your grandpa to open up one of your fancy portals back to your house and go do whatever hormonal kids your age do" The president replied as he focused his attention back to Rick.

"You know what's interesting Mr. President? That the so called god molecule is actually real and it can be used to manipulate our reality in whatever ways we see fit". Morty lectured as he traced the buttons of his remote.

"Fine, since talking won't give me any results, let me show you". Morty then fished out a laser pistol from his pocket and aimed it at one of the generals present. which prompted the agents to aim their guns at him.

"Now that I got your attention…" Morty then pressed the pause button on his remote which then released a green wave that surrounded the whole white house.

The president and other people present are shocked to find that they can't move at all and looked at Morty who seemed unaffected by the sudden paralysis.

"You're probably curious on what happened? Well, let me explain, this remote manipulated the god particles that it gathered at the atmosphere and gave it specific instruction to freeze anyone that is older than thirteen-years-old, which unfortunately is everyone in this room." Morty then shot the only general in the room who immediately disintegrated into ash.

The president who could only widen his eyes as he witnesses his general turn to dust looked at Morty in fear as he scanned the room.

"It seems you would like to say something, yes? Let me fix that". Morty then fiddled his remote for a bit and that sent another green wave through the white house.

"C-calm down kid, There's no need to take any more lives, listen we could let bygones be bygones, you unfreeze us and we won't disturb you and your family ever again" The president bargained as he smiled at the young man albeit in a nervous way.

"Really?" Morty asked with a hopeful voice

"yes, really" The president smiled thinking he managed to swindle the young man

Morty scoffed as Rick pulls out his own laser pistol and started executing the agents present

The president who could only watch in horror as his men were slaughtered in front of him closed his eyes in an attempt to escape watching the execution going on in front of him.

"Do you really take me for a fool?" The president heard Mortys voice who approached him but still doesn't open his eyes.

"You are a deceitful bastard Mr. President, I know you will never leave us alone knowing our intellect can change everything in this world, I know you will hunt us in order to increase your own power like animals to find out what "secrets" we hold inside our heads that makes us different from the rest of our god forsaken species, but let me tell you right now. I. wont. Stand. It." The president opened his eyes to see the barrel of Morty's laser pistol pointed at his forehead and at the background every agent and staff member was reduced to nothing but ash piles scattered across the room.

The president looked on in defeat as he was broken by the sight of his once trusted friends and colleagues die like pigs unable to fight back, and look on in anger at the small boy…No, monster is the proper term as he thought more about it the angrier he got, suddenly he found that he regained the ability to move and lunged at the monster with murder in his eyes. A monster who only smirked at him as the president suddenly choked, blood oozing from his lips as he looked down to see a hand gripping his still beating heart.

The president looked behind him to see Rick who was smiling sadistically at him to Morty who only watched his heart in slight interest as it slowly stops beating and leaned to his ear.

"Good Night Mr. President, I hope you enjoy your retirement" Morty whispered as he slowly loses vision.

Morty then shot the corpse of the president as to not leave any evidence of his exisentce.

"Thus kindly, scatter" Morty whispered to himself as he watch the ashes of the former president get blown by the sudden gust that enters the office.

* * *

 **Yep, I hop u enjohy daht. See ya on the next chapter.**

 **Liek and subsrkib**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Ey Im back with another update and If someone is asking what are the intervals between chapters…. I suggest getting a dice and rolling it and whatever comes out is the number of week/s before I upload another Chapter.**

 **Lets get riiight into my shitty story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Bonds**

It's been a few weeks since Morty dealt with the president of the United States and the media is going absolutely nuts with the Military announcing total lockdown of the country until they find out who killed the president, As Morty sat on the couch watching the news unfold Summer sat beside him and kicked him off causing him to slam his head on the small table in front of the couch.

"Get lost, I'm watching MTV" Summer said as she took the remote from Morty who was still dizzy from the impact. Morty silently watched her as his head bled from the impact causing a small trail of blood to flow from his forehead. Was he angry? No…well maybe a little bit, was he concerned about Summers' new attitude change? Not really. But he needed to keep an act of total idiocy in front of his family so he did what he thinks other Mortys would do. Cry until she notices him.

"OWWWWWWWW, IT HURTS!" Morty cried in the most pathetic way he could while rolling around the carpet. Summer who was watching was annoyed by her brothers cries Kicked him in the gut. Morty who was fake crying suddenly choked from the surprise kick from stopped his fake crying and clutched his stomach which was hurting from the kick.

"W-w-what the hell Summer!?" Morty cried in pain, "You need to Man up Morty, no one in this world is strong enough to protect you except yourself, do me and yourself a favor and man up" Summers then tossed the remote besides Morty who was slowly recovering from the blow. "I'm not in the Mood to watch anymore, keep it loser" Summer then left Morty alone who was wallowing in his own thought.

He knows he was only pretending to be a fool, but those harsh words from his own sister made him feel…something, shame perhaps? But his encounter with Summer made him realize something, he was weak, physically. Simple as that. Which can cause a huge problem when he encounters enemies unarmed. He needed to remedy that weakness and fast. So with those final thoughts he stood up and immediately went to his bedroom to find his grandfather's journal hoping one of his inventions might help him with his problem.

* * *

It's been a week since his rough treatment with Summer and Morty was feeling good, Really good, the reason? His "base" was finally finished which meant that his plan could start soon, Morty almost practically skipped through the corridors of the school as he went towards his class with Mr. Goldenfold. "I can't wait" He thought to himself excitedly, who wouldn't be? If you have a goal and feel like your one step closer to achieving it, you'd feel excited and happy too, it was a natural reaction.

Mr. Goldenfold who was teaching math saw Morty with a faraway look in his eyes decided to call him out, "Morty!" he shouted "since you feel like my subject is boring you'd probably know all of this, tell me, what's the 897x922?". Morty who was still lost in his thoughts answered absentmindedly "What and easy question 827,034". The class was silent as they looked at Morty like he'd grown a second head. Morty who snapped out from his thoughts noticed the looks he was getting and decided to play it safe and by that he means dropping his phone on the ground which was on the calculator app then proceeding to look like an idiot while trying to explain that it's not what it looks like. The class which assumed that he merely cheated on his answer turned their attention back to the teacher who the reprimanded Morty on using the phone to answer his questions on class. It was safe to say Math was eventful.

When Morty got home he heard faint crying coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate, inside he saw Summer crying while hugging her knees, he knew he shouldn't care and should mind his own business, but deep inside his slowly freezing heart he still cares for her and decided to eavesdrop instead of confronting her since with the attitude she was putting up he was sure that she won't tell them what's the problem. "Why, Ethan" She cried to herself "you said I was special, you said you'd treat me like a princess, instead you let them do this to me" she cried even more. Morty who was watching from the doorway felt that something is seriously wrong with Summers and thought he should take the situation seriously. So he went to the lab and grab the box that was labeled "Dream-ception" and returned to the kitchen and approached Summer who cried herself to sleep. "The things I do" he sighed to himself as he placed one of the gadgets at Summers ear and one in his own. He ran to the living room and placed himself comfortably at the couch as the machine whirls to life.

* * *

 **Summer's Dream**

When Morty found himself in front of the school late at night, he knew something bad was going to happen, he walked towards the front gates and entered, silently he stalked the halls looking for any signs of his sister and after a few minutes of walking he heard laughter coming from the gym and deducted that they were hanging out inside. Morty then went to grab a ladder from the utility room near the entrance of the gym and climbed inside one of the air vents that is connected inside the gym.

"Perfect place to observe" He thought to himself as he peeked from one of the openings giving him a clear view on what was happening below. Summer was surrounded by what Morty liked to call the cool kids. Summer, Brad, Ethan and a bunch of football players he didn't recognize sat at one of the bleachers around the gym while drinking alcohol.

Morty then took out a small robot which was shaped as a fly and an earpiece out of his pocket, placing the earpiece on and activating the fly-bot, it flew down from the vents and landed near the teens which allowed him to hear them clearly without them getting alerted of his presence.

"Oh Summer, you're so funny" Ethan complimented as he sat near closer to Summer and wrapped his arm around her. "I know I'm amazing babe" she huskily whispered to his ear as he suddenly grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. Summer who was surprised by the action slowly leaned in to the kiss and enjoyed it herself. "WHOOOOO!" Brad shouted while downing another bottle of beer, Morty noticed that the football players who was watching the scene unfold looked restless by the intimate moment and decided that they wanted a piece of the action. "H-hey Ethan" one of the football players called out "I-I dare you to share Summer with us". Morty noticed that Ethan was looking a little uncomfortable by the implications they were suggesting denied them "N-nah man, see she's mine and only I can do what I want to her" he replied with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Aw come one man, we helped you a lot before when you needed our help, but when we ask for a little bit of fun you're suddenly a spoilsport" The football player and his friends continued to pressure Ethan until he finally gave in to their request. "A-alright, just let me give her a couple more drinks until she's completely wasted. The football player and his friends cheered as they watched Summer who was already swaying side to side with lust-filled eyes.

After an hour Morty can see that Summers clearly had too much to drink and was on the verge of losing consciousness, Ethan who was beside her told her that the boys wanted to have fun with her and in her drunken state thought that they just wanted to drink with her. Oh how wrong she was. Summer noticed something was wrong when one of the boys she was hanging out with started to grope her roughly causing her to to look at the offending hand while one of the boys grabbed her breast in his hands. Morty saw that Summer was resisting the advances but was clearly too drunk to do anything effective and the football boys were easily over-powering due to their large stature. They then proceeded to force summer on all fours as she struggled to escape their hold on her, "S-stop it, Ethan help" Summer cried while looking at Ethan who did nothing to help her. "Sorry babe" I owe them too much to deny. Summer looked devastated by the answer as she was stripped of her clothes by the boys." I call first Dibs!" The football player who started the whole nightmare exclaimed as he stripped his clothes, the other boys just grumbled and told him to hurry up since they wanted their turn soon.

Up at the Vents Morty's anger slowly increased as he watches the scene unfold before him, Summer getting violated by the boys as they relieved themselves upon her her one by one, the only upside is that Brad was knocked out cold, but by the end of it Summers was crying while hugging herself as the boys and her "boyfriend" left her alone naked at the school gym, he was tempted to go down there and comfort her himself but someone else beat him to it, he saw principal Vagina enter and when he saw the state Summers was in rushed to her aid and gave his shirt as he guided her towards the nurse's office.

* * *

Morty then excited from Summer's dream after which he went towards the kitchen and carried his still sleeping sister towards her bedroom. After he tucked her in, he slowly made his way towards his bedroom and grabbed his eyepatch from one of his drawers. He wore it and proceeded to the garage as he contacted Rick to bring back one of the unique plants it discovered on the planet his base was being built. When he got to the garage he started creating his newest creation while waiting for Rick to arrive with the necessary plant to finish his invention.

 ** _"I need to show the boys my appreciation for taking advantage of my sister"_** Morty thought to himself as he finished creating a small unassuming capsule, at the same time Rick arrived via portal gun with a bloodthirsty grin on his face as he placed the potted plant on the table. Morty upon seeing the smile smirked back at Rick while grabbing one of the leaves of the plant feeling its texture.

The plan can wait.

first, they would pay for what they did and he will break them.

After he was done with them even his sister will call him evil.

* * *

 **I was going to make the scene with Summers a lot darker than that but since I rate mah story T i decided against it.**

 **The next chapter will probably be a lot darker considering this IS still an Evil Morty Story.**

 **Remember the more reviews the faster I can shit out the chapters. (since my phone will keep alerting me)**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
